


Serenity in Shackles

by thelittleinger



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleinger/pseuds/thelittleinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu had charmed his way into Shinji's broken life with music, aided by his piano skills and a charismatic grin. But piano lessons and stargazing became activities of the past as the pair becomes prisoners of Wille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Da Capo

Darkness; ever consuming and stagnant. That absence of light blanketed his entirety in blissful escape from the outside world. Shifting, he was roused as sleep left him and stretching only once, he groaned. 

But wait; there was a reason for leaving this sweet reverie. 'He' was here to shoulder the burden. Lids peeled back quickly with a jump of the heart, making note of his companion's whereabouts. Sure enough, there he was, but a few inches away, adopting the same crouched sleeping position. 

"Kaworu?" Whispered Shinji. He feared many possibilities in that instant. If Kaworu had not been there when he opened his eyes, well, he didn't want to think about that. Once he knew his partner was near, he faced an unusual predicament. Shinji sought acknowledgment, both verbal and visual, but he didn't want to wake the other boy. Selfishly, he nudged Kaworu. "Are you still asleep?"

Wrinkles formed around the eyes of Shinji's partner. A shift to the right and left indicated Kaworu's search for a comfier position. "Mmm..." he uttered, expelling the smallest amount of energy he could into forming a coherent response. 

For now, 'Mmm...' would have to do and Shinji gently chuckled. "Sorry..." He began. "I guess...I got a little worried." Lining each fingertip together, he threaded both hands with a sad smile. 

The pale boy inhaled and stretched as Shinji's words finally met his ears. "Worried?" Red eyes met the black that was their holding cell. With no marked differences in their small rectangular space, Kaworu inched toward his partner and threw an arm lazily over both shoulders. His head followed, forming a pillow out of the brunette's arm.

Surprised and pleased with the proximity, Shinji sighed. "A little. But I know it's silly to worry when you're here." Kaworu nuzzled him in place of spoken word, increasing Shinji's smile in size. The free hand at his side rose to comb the hair of the one using his arm as a pillow. "Sorry, I should let you sleep." Several quiet moments passed until a nasally breath caught Shinji's ears and he suppressed a laugh.

It was hard to believe that weeks ago Shinji had been in an obscure coma, suddenly awoke and thrust 14 years into the future. 

Misato. Asuka. Rei. Father. And now surprisingly: Kaworu. The latter was the only entity that possessed any rationale in this strange new world. The future laid out before Shinji always seemed paved with danger and despair. And among such suffering, he had found someone waiting to ease the burden called life; Kaworu made that possible. 

Honestly, their encounter had started by chance.

_Once rescued from Wunder by Rei, Shinji found himself in the ruins of Nerv. The quiet, blue-haired teen led him down a winding path through the desolate Nerv facility. A low groan of wind mixed with the echo of their footsteps followed them like shadows._

_It really has been 14 years, Shinji thought to himself. The ruins...the lack of Nerv personnel; all facts pointed to this notion._

_But suddenly, there was a hum, a reverberance of melody that spoke over the wind and their feet. Midnight blue eyes lidded a moment then peeled back in surprise. Drawn to the song, Shinji turned and peered down at a red and white checkered floor. At the center was a grand piano. The pianist, whose fingers effortlessly moved from white to black keys and back again, wore the same school uniform as he did._

_When the song concluded, the musician tilted his head upward and smiled. His eyes, crimson in color, met with Shinji's own, and he felt small in that moment._

That was how he first met Kaworu Nagisa. To follow this encounter was a most interesting 'conversation'. Descending into remembrance again, Shinji recalled all that he could about their second meeting.

_The wind rustled through the small vegetation that wound its way through the cracks of the ground. Shinji sat watch over the flowers, his thoughts swirling with new experiences since his awakening._

_Before all of this, he thought. Before, I was with Ayanami. He remembered everything...the feel of her small, fragile frame against his own, floating weightlessly in the pale blue of his entry plug. And suddenly everything went black. Shinji woke as though it were the day after pulling Rei from the Angel. There was an ache in his muscles, and at the time, he attributed it to his difficult battle and rescue mission. Now that there was time to think on it that must have been a result of being inanimate for more than a decade._

_But could everything be so easily explained? 14 years had come and gone, but Shinji didn't feel or look any different. What had happened in that time?_

_A sudden twinge made the temples ache. Releasing an exasperated sigh, the no longer teenage boy rested his face upon his folded arms. The world felt bigger and scarier than it ever had in the past._

_As if on cue, a melody began. Fingers could be heard gliding rapidly over keys, creating a sweet echo of music. Somehow, Shinji felt at ease as the song began and his troubled mind seemed to calm for a moment._

_'Come here,' a voice had called. 'Ikari-kun, could you come here? We can talk!'_

Shinji snorted, waking himself with an involuntary jerk. He first looked to Kaworu who was soundlessly sleeping on his right arm. Realizing he had also fallen prey to exhaustion, Shinji cracked his neck with a pleasant sigh. Then he examined their cell.

It was a small, rectangular space with low light. The room contained a futon, large blanket and a toilet. Despite the provided bedding, the pair took to sleeping against the wall, more out of preparedness than comfort. They wanted to be ready should a new situation arise.

Shinji, oddly enough, couldn't complain about their quarters, though the current appearance was depressing. There was enough space to walk in circles, a bed, a toilet in the opposite corner, light and two meals a day. All but Shinji would view this as prison, but to him it was safe. He had Kaworu beside him and that's all he needed. 

Thinking back on it, Shinji concluded that his trip from Wunder and back was nothing short of miraculous. It's a wonder I'm still alive, he thought with a grim smile. 

After meeting Kaworu, Shinji began a regimen of piano lessons. Kaworu assured him it was necessary, not only for his future mission but to achieve balance in himself. However, it wasn't the songs but instead the process that held meaning to the brunette. Those songs provided Shinji with a reason to keep going, something to look forward to and achieve overtime; a goal. 

The Third Child found himself waking to thoughts of piano lessons and songs with Kaworu. He would even steal himself away to the grand piano, waiting for his instructor to show. After one late meeting, Shinji requested to stay with Kaworu for stargazing. 

_'Do you like stars?' Kaworu inquired, lying face up on the ground._

_Shinji laid in the same position only a 12 inches separating them. 'I do. The universe is so large, and there is something about it that puts me at ease, to know that it hasn't changed in 14 years, even though so much has for the world...'_

_'You don't like change, do you?' Kaworu chuckled in remembrance of past encounters. He wondered for a moment if the same would happen this time. 'Heh, that's so like you. But lying here together is nice. Thank you for inviting me.'_

_Kaworu's wording struck him as odd. So like him...was Shinji that transparent? Or was there something more to that statement? 'Oh, no need to thank me. I just thought it would be fun and...' He paused, drawn to his right side instinctually and found Kaworu sitting up._

_The pale, gray-haired boy leaned forward, poised almost seductively. 'I really was born just to meet you.' With a smile, Kaworu closed the gap between them, placing a feather-light kiss on his companion's parted lips._

_Dark blue eyes could be viewed fully, exposing most of the sclera. Several quick intakes of breath visibly confirmed Shinji's bewilderment._

_Kaworu retreated with a smile, causing all the blood in Shinji's body to concentrate in his face._

Even now, he could feel his cheeks color, tracing the bottom then top lip with an extended index finger. Although he'd been confused and mortified then, Shinji didn't feel that way now. He smiled, content with the fact that Kaworu had kissed him several times since then. Whether it was out of friendship or something more, the former Eva pilot didn't know, and in some ways didn't care. It was a special ritual in which only he and Kaworu could participate. 

But Shinji wasn't finished reminiscing. Some urge propelled him further into his personal records, reliving events from the last couple weeks.

_The silence was maddening. Shinji wasn't entirely sure when he had returned to his quarters, considering how erratically his movements had been._

_Earlier that day, Kaworu had escorted him to ground zero of the Near Third Impact site. Simply put, Shinji had been the catalyst for NTI. It was a heavy fact to swallow and he'd fallen to his knees, wrestling with such accusations. Despite Kaworu's words of absolution, Shinji couldn't process any of it. Too much had been dumped on him at once and he wasn't able to digest his words._

_Following that encounter had been a spontaneous meeting with Fuyutsuki, who reveled more than Shinji cared to know._

_Rei, he thought, stumbling through the doorway to his quarters. Shinji felt numb from head to toe, shuffling closer to his cot and propelling himself lazily upon it. For an hour he laid awake, seemingly comatose. He switched focus from the ceiling to the wall, resting his weary head against the cold partition._

_Thoughts, questions and statements protested behind his eyes, threatening to eat away at his sanity. A crescendo poured from his mouth in the form of a strangled cry and he tossed the SDAT recorder against the opposite wall much like a child throwing a temper tantrum._

_Not before long, Kaworu had knocked and entered the chamber._

_'No!' Shinji squawked. 'I don't want to pilot Eva anymore!' Hands came to hold his head, propped against the white wall. 'I couldn't even save Rei...Nothing good can come from getting in the cockpit!'_

_Kaworu stood opposite Shinji, observing him from a safe distance. Red eyes directed their curious gaze upon the small electronic, cast aside like a dirty sock. Walking forward he closed the cassette basket and plucked the device from the floor. 'You don't know that. An Eva can change and reverse the future. As long as you will it to be so, you can do anything.'_

_'You say that but everyone...Misato. My father. Asuka. Why?' Shinji hiccupped but continued. 'Why do they hate me so much? If being in the Eva did all that, then it's proof that I can't do anything right!'_

_'Won't you believe in me?'_

_'I can't!' He painfully uttered. Footsteps shuffled quietly around him, but he didn't care to respond to the sound. 'It doesn't matter even if I wanted to pilot it...I can't do anything; not with this thing Misato put on me...'_

_Exercising a caress that resembled an embrace, the pale boy placed his fingers on the DSS choker, unlocking it from Shinji's neck, then placing it around his own. It happened so fast that Shinji hardly knew how to respond and with a gasp, he clutched at his naked throat._

_'I will shoulder this burden for you.'_

_His neck felt so light. But how? How had Kaworu managed to remove it?_

_'Nagisa-kun...' Shinji stood, facing Kaworu. 'But why?'_

_'You don't have to worry anymore,' he smiled, not only with his mouth but also his eyes. 'I can protect you, so there is no reason to not believe in me.'_

_Shinji moved from the cot's proximity towards his partner. The two exchanged glances as the room went stagnant, but then Shinji broke the monotony. He walked towards Kaworu until they were several inches apart. 'That's too much to ask of you...to share my burden like that.'_

_'You didn't ask me to. Obviously, this is what I wanted.' The pale pianist extended his hand to Shinji's left cheek, stroking it gently. His smile did not waiver even for a moment._

_In a fit of passion, Shinji pushed the hand away and grabbed his piano instructor by the cheeks and kissed him forcefully. When their lips parted, Shinji exhaled, blushed and removed his hands._

_'That's the first time you initiated a kiss with me.'_

_The student looked away. 'I-I wanted to express my gratitude. Thank you.' The floor became very interesting to Shinji's eyes, but he was taken from his involuntary retreat by the same hand as before. Rich red met deep blue and Kaworu smiled again. 'You should take initiative more. I like it.'_

_After their exchange, Kaworu relayed the plans, mentioning that Human Instrumentality could be achieved if they retrieved the two spears. Everything could be fixed after this one mission._

However, the mission failed. Shinji looked about their holding cell, reminded of the expedition that had backfired. Their trip to retrieve Longinus and Cassius had proved to be part of Gendou's plan to initiate Fourth Impact. Kaworu deduced this early in the game and told Shinji that it would not be wise to complete their appointed task. Both agreed to abort and retreat but had been subdued by Unit 02 and 08. 

With the pilots extracted, Unit 13 was eradicated and the two were brought back to Wunder as criminals. 

Kaworu exhaled deeply, eyes rolling towards Shinji and opened. He stretched and exchanged a smile with the brunette who nodded to himself. We didn't get the spears, but, I'm ok with that, he thought. Instead of clearing his sins, he had a different form of absolution; he had a friend.


	2. Reprise

_“You don’t understand. Keeping me from Ikari-kun will only make things worse.”_

_“You’re one of Nerv’s pilots. Removing you from the equation would diminish their forces.”_

_“Kaworu-kun! Don’t take him away from me!” It took many more people to restrain Shinji than Kaworu._

_“Don’t you see? Without me, he becomes emotionally unstable and doesn’t think of the consequences. You need me if you want to keep him in line.”_

_Captain Katsuragi entered. “What is the meaning of this?” She cast her gaze upon Shinji, fixated on his neck. “The DSS choker…how did--?!”_

_“I did that,” volunteered Kaworu with a raised hand. “If you mean to hold us captive, you’ll listen to what I have to say.” Kaworu was straight to the point. “First, you will not separate us. Two, you will leave the choker on me. Do not put a new one on Ikari-kun. Both will result in loss of emotional control and he could become volatile. Are those not reasonable terms?”_

_Misato sneered at Kaworu, then directed a short glace to Shinji. She nodded to Wille staff, and turned to resume her work. “Put the Third and Fifth in holding cell 4.”_

Shinji woke abruptly from his dream, eyes transfixed upon the ceiling. Sometime during the night he’d fallen onto his back. Unfamiliar ceilings; they were all too common.

“Good morning, Shinji-kun,” Kaworu greeted, tossing several food bags to the Third Child. “Breakfast is ready.”

The pair ate in pleasant silence until Shinji posed a question. "Do you think my father and Nerv will be trying to get us back?" The brunette chewed on a plastic bag of unknown food content.

"I wouldn't be surprised," was his partner's reply. 

The pair sat comfortably on the futon, sharing their first meal of the day. The food was mainly freeze-dried and tube foods, unsurprising rations for an air ship. It wasn't satisfying like a fresh meal, but it provided sustenance so taste and texture had to be overlooked.

“Even with the loss of Unit 13, I’m sure we will still be needed.” Kaworu couldn’t help but wonder what Commander Ikari had in store for them. With the unexpected destruction of Unit 13, Nerv’s plans would halt. Returning to Nerv would be dangerous as Kaworu had no knowledge of the organization’s future plan. Living as a criminal in Wunder had its perks; the environment was safe, for now. There were too many variables and waiting for their fate to be decided for them was counter-productive.

“Kaworu-kun, why did you tell me not to take the Lance?”

Kaworu sighed. He’d been hoping Shinji wouldn’t ask, but his inquisitive stare entitled him to a proper response. Should I tell him everything, Kaworu mentally questioned. There were so many things to relay to the brunette, none of which would be pleasant to hear. The truth was sure to bring great pain to Shinji. In the end, Kaworu would provide him with everything needed to attain happiness, if not preceded by despair.

Initially, he was instructed to lead Shinji astray, but it became increasingly difficult to lie to the boy, his most cherished one. “Well,” He started, setting his food to the side. “It concerns your father’s plans. I think that--”

"So the idiot returns with one of their pilots.”

"Asuka!" Exclaimed Shinji. The pair looked to the red-outfitted pilot, Shinji with surprise and Kaworu with disdain.

"Don't think for a minute we're on good terms. I was ordered to check on you, that was all." Her tone left no room for interjection.

Shinji felt his heart sink, observing the food tubes upon the futon. "Asuka...really. If this is all my fault then I'm sorry."

Fingers balled into a fist. Asuka processed the apology blankly then shook her head. "I don't want your apology..." Her words trailed off. Any past attachments she held for Shinji had been severed long ago. The German’s steely nature was all that remained.

"But I...I'm sorry. When I got in Unit 01, all I wanted to do was to save Ayanami. And I did, at least I think I did..." He twiddled his fingers in dismay. "But I didn't care what happened and I guess that's how I'm at fault. You can hate me and call me names and do whatever you want. At least know I'm sorry. Please, Asuka..." Shinji pleaded softly, his blue eyes shadowed from view. 

The strawberry-blonde grunted, then turned to leave. “I carried out my orders. I’m done with you.”

Exposing his eyes, Shinji stood and ran to the bars, reaching for the girl. "Asuka please!"

"Why won't you accept his apology?" Kaworu chimed in, halting Asuka’s retreat. She never expected the Fifth Child speak.

Turning on her heels, the German rushed back to the cell and kicked at a bar close to Shinji, reducing him to a huddled ball on the floor.

Meeting at Shinji’s side, Kaworu asked, "Why, Second Child?"

"It's none of your business," she retorted through clenched teeth.

Kaworu held a stern expression. "He is my friend, so it is my business if you choose to berate him."

"Shut up. You know nothing about what happened. Even if you did, it wouldn't change a damn thing!" Asuka kicked the bar again then set her sites on the lump that was Shinji Ikari. "You're 28 years old now, learn to act mature for once in your life."

"Act his age?” Kaworu challenged the statement. “He didn’t even possess a physical form until recently. Wille recreated him from the contents of the entry plug, correct? More than a decade later he awoke, no different from the last time you saw him. He is much like a newborn and doesn’t know the ways of this world as he once did.”

The girl froze, not expecting to be met with opposition.

“I don’t know what relationship you shared with Ikari-kun in the past, however my current status will not permit me to stand idly by. You’re not to cause him pain in my presence.”

Asuka scoffed. “I don’t care what you are to him…he was never anything to me.”

Red eyes grew cold with animosity. Kaworu leaned towards Asuka, grasping her chin in a rapid movement, pulling her face through the bars of the cell. "Isn't it ironic that you expect maturity out of someone who is mentally 14 years old; however you have consciously lived through each year of your life and still act like a spoiled brat?"

Wide-eyed Asuka smacked Kaworu, and in turn he released her. She huffed, but before leaving said, "Obviously you deserve each other."

Shinji bit the inside of his lip while Asuka’s footsteps trailed off in the distance. There was a distinct sensation of fresh tears that threatened to escape the watery pools.

Kaworu remained frozen for an instant, confusion spreading across his features. He never expected a Lilin like Asuka to possess such strength, even if it was only a smack to the face. The skin tingled and warmed and he decided not to touch it. Looking to Shinji, the pianist knelt. "Shinji," he whispered. "There's no reason to let her words affect you. She's speaking out of anger that has simmered for years; for as long as you were unconscious."

The brunette shook his head, wiping the tear stains on his cheeks. It was increasingly harder to control his emotions with all that had befallen him. Every blow hurt more than the last. "Kaworu," he choked out, throwing his arms around the midsection of his partner, holding tight as if he would disappear. “Don’t leave me, please. Promise that you’ll never leave me.”

Red eyes widened. Hesitantly, he enveloped Shinji in an embrace, combing the brown tendrils. "It's alright. I am here with you right now. Don't be sad." It helped that Shinji could not see his face; an expression that demonstrated anguish and regret. It was uncharacteristic of Kaworu to show such foreign emotions and he hoped that Shinji would never lay eyes on such a face.

Kaworu knew that their honeymoon phase was coming to an end. Like Christ, he silently prayed that his role in Human Instrumentality could be passed on to another. Soon, our duet will end, he thought, eyes hidden from view.

Sudden turbulence propelled the pair to the floor in an ungraceful pile of limbs.

Shinji grunted, extracting himself from their stacked placement. “What was that?”

Metal squeaked with an shattering howl. The roof was being peeled back like the lid of a sardine can. Debris came crashing down causing Kaworu to tackle Shinji. “Get down!” Ceiling tiles and dust filled the cell. Luckily nothing with lethal intent had come close to them. When the dust cleared, they slowly rose.

“Shinji-kun...are you ok?”

“Yeah…ah! Kaworu-kun, your head!”

Blood oozed from a wound atop his scalp. A numbing sensation came over him and his head ached with a dull throb. Personally, the Second Child’s slap had hurt far more, he thought with an internal laugh. Fanning the air around him, Kaworu said, “Don’t worry, it’s nothing.”

Shinji grunted in protest, and instead of treating the wound, he helped Kaworu to stand. Now upright, the two boys found themselves opposite Mark 09. The Eva sat perched seen through a gaping hole in Wunder’s hull. It was reminiscent of the first time Ayanami, well, whoever she was, had rescued Shinji. This time, Shinji was not willing to return to Nerv and his father.

Because of 09’s sudden entrance, the cell door had been crushed.

“She’s back to get us.” Kaworu looked to Shinji then 09. “No, this isn’t what Shinji wants.” Kaworu rushed towards the threshold where the door once stood, extending a hand. “Shinji-kun, hurry! I have an idea.”

Grabbing the outstretched hand, the two descended to the center of Wunder. Rei, in her mission to reclaim the Third and Fifth Child, followed along the outside, attempting to meet them at a different spot.

“There don’t let them get away!” Gunshots were heard, directed at the two escapees.

No! I’ll protect you, Shinji-kun!

Shinji and Kaworu braced themselves. Several moments past and nothing happened; surely by now they would have been struck. Kaworu dared to look and was shocked to find his AT field protecting them. Already?! No, he smiled with a sinking thought; everything is right on time.

Pressing on, Kaworu led them to the lowest part of the ship, where Unit 01 was kept as a power source. The Evangelion was bound in restraints with its umbilical cable attached directly to Wunder. Following the length of the cable would lead them directly to the entry plug.

“What are we doing here, Kaworu-kun?”

“If you don’t want to go back to Nerv, then you’ll be safest in Unit 01.” Met with a confused Shinji, Kaworu added, “Trust me.”

Nodding, Shinji followed him.

Manual entry into the plug provided obstacles, but it was well worth it. Once inside, Shinji sat in his usual spot, Kaworu by his side.

“Where are we going?” Shinji asked, monitoring the controls. He pressed buttons and flipped switches instinctually, activating Unit 01. The Eva hummed as the power switched from automatic output to manual operation.

The Fifth Child didn’t reply but offered an exasperated sigh.

“Kaworu-kun?” Shinji exclaimed as Unit 01 sprang to life, protesting against the restraints that bound it to the air ship. "What’s going on?"

“She’s awakened once more.”

“What? Who did?”

“Shinji-kun, you’ll understand soon enough. This is the only thing I can do to make you happy.” Kaworu smiled as the DSS choker activated. Red diamond shapes dispersed from the collar, spinning in a clockwise formation around his neck. "This is because I became the 13th Angel."

"Angel? You're an Angel?" Though troubling, the statement made some sense in Shinji's mind. It quickly explained why Kaworu had been proficient in so many things from piano playing to fixing his SDAT. But there wasn't time for unnecessary questions to be answered, and Shinji knew that. "What do I do? What are we going to do now, Kaworu-kun? Tell me what should I do?"

Kaworu blinked. He contemplated his next move as one would in chess; he needed to act succinctly yet with great care. “Shinji-kun, do you trust me?”

Eyes blinked in a rapid pattern of confusion. “Yes, of course.”

“Don’t forget that; what you’re feeling right now. Remember to trust that what I do is for you.”

A lump caught in Shinji's throat. Kaworu's words weren't making sense again. Instinctively, he knew something terrible would happen. Exactly what, Shinji wasn't sure.

Unit 01 had finished booting, and, having regained its lost strength, began to awake as an ethereal being. The Eva roared, tearing through the metal restraints with ease. Once free of the cage connected to the underside of Wille's ship, the Eva drifted into the blue skies, floating there for a time, as if waiting for something that had yet to pass.

This is all for you, and in a way for myself, Kaworu thought. The last steps of his plan were coming together. "I'm sorry...What will come to pass isn't the happiness you wished for…and you’ll realize it all too soon." His face was stern with thought. "I'll take care of everything. You don't need to worry any longer, Shinji-kun."

"Kaworu-kun...what are you saying, Kaworu-kun?" The Third Child shook his head rapidly. "I don't understand any of this!"

Kaworu grabbed his face, much like Shinji had out of passion once. He placed one feather-light kiss on the brunette's lips, retreating with a bittersweet smile. "Don't worry, Shinji-kun. I will protect you and your dreams."

A brief moment of silence fell between the two pilots. "Kaworu, what do you mean?"

His palm covered the midnight blue eyes, effectively silencing Shinji.

"Don't worry. Fate will surely guide you to where you need to be; a place of happiness and peace." Kaworu pushed his palm firmly against Shinji's eyes. "We'll meet again. Remember what it is you want most in this life and we will surely meet again. Don’t forget, Shinji-kun."

The DSS choker engaged and a sudden rush of warmth enveloped the pilot. The hand shielding his vision fell carelessly away followed by a thud.

Brows knit together, his puzzled thoughts evolving into shock. "Kaworu!" He screamed.

Red encompassed his form and every surrounding surface, with exception to his eyes. Kaworu knew what would happen and kept him from the truth just a little while longer. Burying his face in tarnished hands, Shinji wept.

Blood spread around his eyes transferred by fingertips, but he didn't care. He sat quietly in the presence of Kaworu's lifeless body, but he didn't care. Shinji didn't care about anything anymore. Fate had swiftly crushed his hopes, dreams and heart.

_Don't worry, Shinji-kun._

He bit his lip.

_In the end, you will find love._

He bit harder.

_No matter how scared you are, don't look away from the future._

If he bit anymore, his blood would mingle with Kaworu's.

_You’ll find love again, if you know where to look._

In a moment of desperation, he collected Kaworu's head. He couldn't bear to look at it; instead he cuddled it as a child would a stuffed animal.

Shinji resumed his position in the cockpit with the head in lap. Drawing upon the Third Child’s emotions, Unit 01 released a hellish cry, summoning the red and black rings associated with impact. Time slowed as the rings of fate expanded until sunlight was no more. A vortex formed at the epicenter of the loops, pulling all but Unit 01 into its vacuum.

It was as if something changed within Shinji and all the strange pieces of his life clicked into uniformity. A light had been cast upon Kaworu’s intentions and he now knew what must be done.

Fourth Impact was in motion; all the pieces were in place to change the world. Fate simply required a command to proceed.

"Kaworu..." he softly uttered, trailing his fingers through the messy gray hair. “We’ll meet again.”

Those solemn words meant there was no turning back.

THE END


End file.
